As It Should Be
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Lorraine x Delphine] A slightly different talk when Delphine ends up at Lorraine's door. - - - - - AKA The last talk Lorraine had with Delphine before her d*BEEP*th. *Yuri* F/F, Dialogue-only fic. (Fix-it fic? Unbury Your Gays? Read it to find out!) WARNING: SPOILERS!


Alt title: Hollywood Tonight

 _ **My very rusty ol' series** "For a good listener, half word is enough!"_  
 _ **So it is that "Dialogue only" type of fic. It's not script, it's just dialogues.**_

 _ **Set right after Spyglass's death and David Percival's betrayal.**_

 _ **Now it's me not trusting in Delphine's death!**_

 _ **PS: Also posted on AO3. It has a better resolution and the Single Line Breaks/ Basic Format worked there ;)**_

 **New Playlist** [not in order][incomplete]: Daryl Hall & John Oates - Out Of Touch, Michael Jackson - Hollywood Tonight , Madonna - La Isla Bonita , Kim Wilde - Kids In America, The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star **[yep sweet irony these three songs isn't it :v]** , Ne-yo - Closer, Michael Jackson - Beat It, Pitty – Equalize, Poison - Every Rose Has Its Thorn , Rockwell - Somebody's Watching Me, Marina Lima songs ( Fulgás, Virgem, Pra Começar, Acontecimentos , No Escuro ), Paula Abdul - Straight Up, Desireless - Voyage, Voyage, Marisa Monte & Erasmo Carlos - Mais Um Na Multidão, Debbie Gibson - Lost In Your Eyes / Sinead O Connor - I Do Not Want What I Haven t Got **[ Hey! Don't look me this way! These lyric are divine, but the melody is boring AF~]** , Duran Duran - All She Wants Is, Martika - Toy Soldiers, René & Angela - I'll Be Good **[Sorry! When I said Atomic Blonde is the BEST GTA Vice City DLC I MEANT IT haha~ The whole movie seems like any GTA mission amiright?]** , Billy Idol - White Wedding , The B-52's - Private Idaho + Give Me Back My Man and more to come~

 **Annnnnd before I forget to mention:**

Normal: Dialogue

 **Bold** : absolutelly nothing huehuebrbr

 _"Italic"_ : Character's Point of View / character's thoughts. (Not used in this Fic this time)

 **~Action~:** literally, any action or facial expression (like **~blank expression~** ) (Not used in this Fic this time)

*Onomatopoeia*: onomatopoeia of course! Haha

 _ **Well, time to get EMOTIONAL.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_ [I'll be good, good, good, good~]

* * *

 **.**

 ***~Start Recording~***

"The right time I found the French UHF device in my long coat, someone knocked on my door.

I was enraged because of Percival's… 'betrayal' (as if I were really surprised of his turn of tables at that point of the game, eh).

Seeing Delphine standing there only raised my fury on Berlin.

I was tired of everything. Yet my work was far from be done."

 ***~Record stops~***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::: Flashback ::::::**

LORRAINE: Why are you here?

DELPHINE: I needed to see you.

LORRAINE: I told you more than once, it's dangerous to come here by your own.

DELPHINE: And what, wait ages for your contact?

LORRAINE: […] …Yes.

DELPHINE: You're joking, alright? You must be!

LORRAINE: We **chose** this life, Delphine. This only ends one way.

DELPHINE: As if I would let it happen to me so easily!

LORRAINE: For bloody Christ's sake, Delphine! Can't you see these scars!? This black eye? My cut lip?

DELPHINE: […] …Let me at least take care of your injuries!

LORRAINE: You made yourself a target by coming here! Sigh... You need to **leave** Berlin.

DELPHINE: But I don't want to leave you fighting alone!

LORRAINE: He set us both up! Don't you understand?

DELPHINE: Who!? Lorraine!

LORRAINE: PERCIVAL! DAVID PERCIVAL! Delphine, leave! LEAVE! Just for once let me protect y- -

DELPHINE: I DON'T NEED YOUR- - _STUPIDE_ _PROTECTION!_ I play this game by my own terms! [...] …Tch. I'm leaving as you wish so.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***~Start Recording~***

"I did hit the wall. Hard. If I move my left hand now my knuckles will ache.

 _'It's not my wish to see you dead!' ,_ I cried out loud to the closed door. She for sure was far away from hear my plea.

After Delphine's departure I stormed direct at Percival's place. He wasn't there. But the other French UHF device was.

If I ever felt _despair_ in my life, that was the first time. I felt the urge to run into Delphine's honeytrap once more. She needed saving. If at least I could arrive on time…

The last thing I saw was my lover's body discarded on the floor. By the red line in her throat it seems that Percival used a string instead of a gun or a knife. Heh. Bless the Queen.

I didn't check up her pulse. I only took the phone to dial my _third_ emergency call. After that I collapsed on the floor next to her. I felt almost defeated.

 _'Don't you dare… Delphine…'_ I whispered to her. Then I stood up again. _'...Fuck. There's a blood of a job to be done yet,'_ I told myself.

We both know what happened since then."

 ***~Record stops~***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I hope my triggered!Lorraine isn't too much OOC…**_

 _ **Neither my Heartbroken!Delphine…**_

 _ **But I needed to make this atomic blonde bomb explode, otherwise Delphine could not have the heart to leave her...**_

 _ **Well, that, and because I think Lorraine didn't explode on screen because she left her hotel room just in time.**_

 _ **Ah, of course! There's more angst and rage coming soon. Lemme just put my sapphic heart at ease first~**_

 _ **Here's some bonus, the original dialogue used in the Hotel room scene:**_

"Why are you here? You need to leave Berlin."

"When I didn't hear from you, I got worried."

"How naive can you be? We chose this life, delphine. This only ends one way."

"What are you talking about?" /

"He set us both up. You have to leave while you can."

 _ **Ps: PT-BR version: /s/12716738/1/Assim-Como-Deve-Ser**_

 _ **(061017) / (061117)**_


End file.
